Offscreen
by Tchitchou
Summary: This is a one-shot about the 4x12 "Double trouble in the panhandle". Because off-screen is all about the action behind the cameras. Because Buck and Wanda... Translation of one of my French fics. Enjoy !


_**Hi everybody. **_

_**This oneshot is a new translation of one of my French fics. An old one in fact because I wrote it a year ago, just after the circus episode. Yeah I'm really lazy and just update a translation now and I swear I'm ashamed of it. ;)**_

_**This oneshot wouldn't be in a correct English without my BetaR --and most important, my friend-- Monisse who spent a life on it. I'm sorry Honey to be that perfectionist. Thanks for your patience, your support and your time.**_

_**Now people, it's time to read, to like, to love, to hate but please, to review.  
**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Tchitchou**_

oOoOo

**OFF-SCREEN**

**This is a one-shot about the 4x12 « Double trouble in the panhandle »**

**Because off-screen is all about the action behind the cameras.**

**Because I'm done to see little birds in the tree when we all know that the action in the trailer is more interesting than that.**

**Because Wanda and Buck.**

**Because they should have a deep sleep to not hear a circus move on.**

**Because the trailer proved that it has good shock absorbers.**

**Because their faces in the morning say all about their night together…**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bones. If I would, there wouldn't be off-screens anymore.**

* * *

Case closed.

What we believed to be a murder was in fact an attempt to cover an accident. Why keep it simple when you can make it complicated….?

I was exhausted. I wasn't hungry or thirsty. I just wanted to lie down and sleep. Booth and I just had come in our trailer – well, in Wanda and Buck's trailer – for the night.

- Arghhhhhh…

This noisy sigh came from Booth. My partner was exhausted, emotionally more than physically. Our act had taken a psychological toll on him.

On the other hand, I was more… excited. Turned on. Knowing that Booth had held my life in his hands, even for just a few minutes, captivated me. I had felt his hold over me, and just thinking about it made my stomach clench again.

- Are you hungry ?

I asked because I had to… but he was always hungry.

- No, too tired.

Booth too tired to eat… That was new…

Lying on his back, legs swinging, Booth was sprawled out on what was supposed to serve as our bed. Cam had noted earlier that there was only one, and we hadn't yet spoken about the arrangements for the night.

- So what are we going to do ? Do we go back ? I asked without conviction.

- No way, Bones. I'm too exhausted to drive this machine, and NO, you driving is out of question, especially with only one eye. Anyway, we have to stay until the agents from the Bureau get here to take Magnum tomorrow.

- Okay. So, what are we doing then ?

- We sleep, Bones.

- Are we doing rotation between the bed and the couch or what ?

- You don't want me to give you the bed, do you ?

- You would be a gentleman.

- Yeah, well, after a certain hour, there is no more gentlemen, Bones. We'll squeeze in.

I tried to repress a smile, while comparing the size of the bed to the size of my partner…

While I quickly wiped off my stage makeup, Booth got up, took off his red vest and untied his shoes. I took off my necklaces and pulled my hair down. Once I was ready, I approached him, still in my stage clothes.

- You're keeping that outfit on ? Booth asked me, a little stunned.

- Well, I don't have anything else to sleep in. It's this or my civvies, doesn't make much of a difference.

- Okay…

I saw his face change… Maybe it was the corset I wore, that highlighter my breasts… or my tights, or even my hair, released from its severe up-do… but he was certainly looking at me in a different way. And that didn't bother me, quite the contrary…

Since Booth was still sitting in the only entrance leading to the mattress, I simply stepped over him. It immediately had the effect I planned…

I lay down on my back, bending my knees. Booth, stunned, stared at me for a moment, hesitated, and came to lie down beside me. The narrowness of the bed didn't allow us to be far from one another, and we nearly touched.

oOoOo

For the past 5 minutes, Booth hadn't stopped turning over and over in every direction. He was obviously uncomfortable with our proximity. And I was enjoying it…

- Have you finished moving around ?

- Give me a break, Bones! I've got to mark out my spot.

- Mark your spot ? Why don't you just urinate at the four corners of the mattress ?

He grinned, rolling his eyes. His childish behavior did nothing but made him more attractive. Unshaven and exhausted, he effortlessly exuded a crazy charm. The undershirt that he hadn't taken off all day accentuated his musculature, his strong arms, prominent pectorals… He sweated sex.

I don't know if it was being under cover, playing a married couple, being alone in the trailer, far from home, far from the lab, far from our lives, but I wanted to throw caution to the wind and give in. Give in to him. He was simply irresistible, and I wanted him.

I let out a hiss between my teeth.

- What ? What is it ? Did I hurt you ?

- No…Well, yes. It's my eye…

- Oh I'm sorry, Bones. Let me see…

My little trick worked perfectly. Booth, the white knight, wanted to see my 'injury' to make me feel better. He carefully turned over, and perched over me to take a look at my eyelid.

- It looks pretty bad, you should show it to a doctor when we get back.

- I am a doctor, Booth.

- A real doctor, Bones.

Smiling at him, I quickly straightened my legs which had been bent, and to which his legs had been resting against. My move destabilized him, making him topple toward me, or rather onto me. His face stopped only a few inches from my own.

Embarrassed, he tried to back off, but I sent him a look that would make a sailor, let alone a ranger, blush. "Bones…" He stammered, and I took the opportunity to grab his lower lip. Surprised, Booth didn't resist for long, quickly returning my advances. Running his fingers through my hair, he pulled me to him. While I was in charge of the investigation of every corner of his mouth with my tongue, my hands searched out my partner's suspenders. He had to momentarily halt his caresses to pull his arms through.

It all went quickly. It was vivid and passionate. It was in the moment. We freed energy that neither of us would have believed we had ten minutes ago. It was silent. No need for explanations, for reasons, or for any excuses. We were aware of our actions, in full possession of our faculties, and consenting adults. Nothing could stop us.

After hot-blooded caresses, more wild than sensual, Booth lost himself in my cleavage. The effect of the corset, showing my chest to opulent advantage, made him crazy. He was like a child looking through the window of a candy shop…

I gasped at his efforts to lick, kiss, nibble, and suckle every square centimeters of my naked skin. I couldn't keep myself from grasping his hairs when he found one of my nipples. I moaned in pleasure.

- Wait, I'll take it off…

- Oh no, Bones… no way… keep it on.

It was more of an order than a request, but I happily gave into his whim. Then I moved to take off not my corset, but the bottom of my costume, the matching over-briefs. Hands brushing over my lower back, Booth, slid them down along my legs. Next he went to work on my tights, this time rolling them delicately down my legs, kissing each new section of exposed skin that he revealed. That man made me shiver…

I was on my back, my head tilted back, and at my feet, Booth was kissing my ankles. Turning around to join me, he managed to bang his head on the ceiling light.

- OUCH !

I couldn't help but laugh. While he lay down on his back beside me, over-reacting and rubbing his head, I looked him over.

- I got mine. Now, you got yours… Seems only fair, don't you think ?

- Bones…

I straddled him at the level of his hips where I could feel the progression of his arousal. In fact, his pants were ready to burst under the pressure exerted by his erection. I used my hand to undo his belt…

- Bones…

- Yes…

- You're playing with fire…

- I know…

I pulled down the zipper and pushed my hand inside…

- Hey, easy !

- I'm just checking the quality of the merchandise, I said mischievously.

Lifting up myself a little, I pulled down his pants to his knees. His hands were caressing my thighs and the inside of my knees… He really was talented.

I rested against him again, laying out on top of him, and found his lips, which I'd been separated from for far too long. He took the opportunity to slip his thumb under the waistband of my panties, and gently lowered them.

- Hey…

- What ?

- You're in a rush ?

- No more than you are…

- Good answer.

I kissed him again, rising to my knees to help him pull down my panties. I finished pulling them off myself to free my legs. More than aroused, with my core pulsing in with the anticipation of receiving him, I kissed him once more. I descended on his neck, his torso still prisoner of his undershirt. I lifted it to gain access to his perfect abs and to his navel. I didn't miss the chance to slip my tongue inside and to give him some shivers, which pulled gasps of pleasure from him. He wasn't the only "master" here.

Arriving at his boxers, I couldn't help but notice the impressive bump his penis was making. The effect I had on him galvanized me… I had him lift his hips so I could slide down the thin piece of material that still separated us. I didn't have to ask him twice. Liberated, his member showed off all his virility. His penis was like him : large, strong, and powerful.

I didn't need to see more of him to want him inside me. I wasted no time slipping him between my thighs. Booth accompanied my movements, taking my hips in his hands, and imprinting his rhythm on me. I had to lean on the shelves to my left to support myself through the waves of pleasure that submerged me. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Booth panted with desire, all the while moving in an incredible rhythm below me.

A moment later and even if I really didn't want to stop all of this, I decided to make the pleasure last and knelt up, separating myself from him… He sat up immediately.

- Hey, what are you playing at ? Come here !

He grasped my hips and impaled me on him. His quasi brutality made me cry out in pleasure. He was so deep inside me, where no one had ever gone before. In shock, my body collapsed. Submerged by so many sensations, I was a doll in his hands. Booth took it upon himself to unbend my legs and position them around his waist, holding me up. He rolled us to the side, and returned to his position on top, balancing over me again.

- Who's playing now, hum ?

I no longer had the strength to answer. I grabbed his undershirt and pulled it off violently. I wanted to feel his skin against mine, smell his scent. While he continued to pump into me energetically, I couldn't stop kissing his torso, his face, his lips, his jaw, his shoulders… Suddenly, I feel every muscle in my body contract. My sex squeezed around him, coupling his sensations to mine.

Not wanting our intercourse to end, I grabbed his butt, pulling him against me, encouraging him to continue, to go farther, again and again. Booth did so, giving more of those powerful thrusts that only he knew how to make. Exhausted, my orgasm took me. I couldn't help but to bite his neck. Almost at the same time, Booth gave up on his own pleasure and collapsed on top of me, slick with sweat. He buried his head in my right shoulder. We were both out of breath and I could feel him still pulsing inside of me. The sound which has escaped his lips when he let it go was so primal that it almost shocked me. And turned me on again at the same time.

Few seconds later, he looked at me with a smile. Brushing aside the hair hiding my face, he kissed me tenderly.

- Doctor Brennan, I didn't know your scientific knowledge was so… extended…

- Do they teach you those… techniques…in Quantico, Agent Booth ?

Our laughter bounced off of the walls of the poor trailer…The night had only begun.

*

*

*

**_Thanks for reading. R/R._**


End file.
